


misery >< fortunes

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Platonic Relationships
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"—Suatu saat nanti, Anda pun akan berjumpa dengan keberuntungan yang membuat Anda merasa dikasihi dan dicintai sepenuh hati."</p>
            </blockquote>





	misery >< fortunes

Aldnoah.Zero © A1-Pictures + TROYCA, Aniplex & Olympus Knight  
 _I have no right to take any advantage._

* * *

 

 

Terdiam sendirian di ruangan berjendela besar, gadis berambut _lavender_ dengan iris safir tajam itu termangu di atas kursi rodanya, menampakkan wajah bosan.

_“Asseylum-hime telah sadar!”_

_“Ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!”_

_“Dokter bilang Tuan Putri sudah boleh pulang. Kita harus menyiapkan pesta untuk menyambutnya!”_

Seminggu berlalu, namun kalimat-kalimat itu masih bergema di telinganya. Kalimat-kalimat yang sarat afeksi. Kalimat-kalimat yang menyatakan atensi.

Kalimat-kalimat yang jarang gadis itu terima untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sepasang safirnya mengatupkan kelopak. Lemrina menghirup oksigen di atmosfernya kemudian mengembuskan napas perlahan seraya menampilkan kembali kedua matanya yang kini tampak sendu. Sang gadis tahu betul jika suatu saat nanti kakak tirinya yang hampir dua tahun terbaring dalam koma akan terbangun dan kembali menjejak di rumah yang sebesar istana ini, membaur bersama dirinya dan para penjaga ....

Juga kembali ke pelukan pemuda bersurai pirang kotor itu.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Lemrina mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat-kuat hingga buku jemarinya memutih. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam dan rahangnya mengeras.

Bahkan pemuda yang selama dua tahun ini tidak pernah berada jauh darinya tampak bahagia saat mendengar berita itu dan menyibukkan diri untuk bersiap menjemput kakaknya di rumah sakit.

Dari sudut matanya gadis itu melihat sang pemuda yang keluar dari kamar sembari mengenakan sebuah jaket berjalan tergesa ke arah dapur, entah apa yang mau dilakukannya, lalu sang gadis menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas meja ruang tamu.

Kunci mobil.

Kepala bersurai _lavender_ itu kembali melihat ke depan. Tiga detik ia berpikir tentang sesuatu yang tak ia pahami kenapa dirinya harus melakukan itu kemudian dengan tergesa menjalankan kursi rodanya menuju meja dan meraih kunci mobil tersebut.

Benda itu terlihat mengagumkan di tangannya hingga Lemrina terus menatapnya dengan intens sampai sebuah suara membuat fokusnya buyar.

“Lemrina-hime? Anda di sini rupanya.”

Dengan gerakan mulus, gadis itu menyembunyikan kunci mobil di saku bajunya sebelum ia berbalik dan berhadapan dengan pemuda yang ia yakini beberapa detik kemudian akan kebingungan mencari benda dengan gantungan hitam tersebut.

“Ah, Slaine,” senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya. “Kau sedang apa, kok buru-buru sekali?”

Pertanyaan retoris, dengan jawaban yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar.

Slaine Troyard membalas senyuman adik dari Tuan Putrinya. “Saya bermaksud untuk menjemput Asseylum-hime di rumah sakit, Lemrina-hime,” jawabnya seraya membungkuk hormat.

“Hmm begitu,” si gadis _lavender_ mengerling sembari menyeringai samar. “Ya sudah, selamat jalan ….”

Slaine mengangguk sekali. “Kalau begitu saya permisi du—eh?” pemuda itu mengerjap ketika mendapati meja tamu yang bersih. Tangannya otomatis meraba saku celana panjangnya yang tak berisi dan merogoh saku jaketnya. ‘Tidak ada, ke mana kuncinya?’ batin pemuda tersebut sembari berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Lemrina—yang memang menanti-nanti untuk ditanya olehnya. “Maaf, Lemrina-hime, apa Anda melihat kunci mobil di atas meja ini?” nada sopan terdengar dari bibirnya.

Raut wajah tak paham yang dibuat-buat itu menatap sang pemuda. “Kunci mobil? Yang seperti apa?”

“Um … kunci itu, berdampingan dengan kunci gembok pintu gerbang, digantung pada sebuah gantungan hitam dari kulit—“

“Oh ….” Lemrina menyela seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. “Maksudmu yang seperti ini?” tangannya mengayunkan kunci yang bergemerincing ketika ia gerakkan.

Slaine tercekat sesaat. “Lemrina-hime … bagaimana bisa …?”

“Bagaimana ya …?” gadis itu menjalankan kursi rodanya melewati Slaine dan berhenti tiga hasta darinya. “Mungkin mobilnya bosan dipakai bolak-balik ke rumah sakit terus, makanya kunci ini pindah ke tanganku,” dendangnya.

Sang pemuda memejamkan mata sesaat dan menghela napas. “Lemrina-hime, saya mohon berikan kunci itu kepada saya,” pintanya dengan nada yang direndahkan.

“Kalau aku menolak?”

Slaine membungkukkan tubuhnya. “Hime-sama, saya mohon pengertian Anda!”

Keheningan dibiarkan menggantung sebelum gadis itu mendengus geli. “ _Pengertian_ , katamu?” gumamnya. “Kau mencari _pengertian_ dari orang yang salah, Slaine!”

Pemuda itu terkejut mendengar nada tajam yang terluncur dari lisan sang gadis. Ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan memandang sosok yang memunggunginya itu. “Lemrina-hime … apa maksud perkataan Anda?” tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit gentar.

Lemrina berbalik, membalas pandang Slaine dengan sendu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk cekungan yang sulit terdefinisi—sedih, kah? Marah? Kecewa?—selagi lisannya berujar.

“Kau seharusnya tahu, kalau tidak ada seorang pun di rumah ini yang mengerti kondisiku, memahami perasaanku,” lalu gadis itu tersenyum remeh untuk dirinya sendiri. “Jadi, ironis kalau kau mencari pengertian dari gadis lumpuh yang bahkan tidak sedikit pun diperhatikan karena kasih sayang semua orang sudah habis dicurahkan pada Onee-sama … yang bahkan tidak pernah tampak di sini sejak dua tahun lalu!”

“Lemrina-hime!” tanpa sadar Slaine meninggikan suaranya. “Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu! Baik Anda mau pun Asseylum-hime adalah Tuan Putri yang sama-sama kami cintai!”

“Bohong. Kalian hanya mencintai Onee-sama.”

“Itu tidak benar!” Slaine menempatkan tangan kanan di dada kirinya. “Kami—tidak, saya pun mencintai Anda seperti adik saya sendiri ... jadi, saya mohon, jangan katakan kalau tak ada seorang pun di rumah ini yang tidak memerhatikan kondisi Anda atau tidak memahami perasaan Anda … karena saya merupakan salah satu yang ingin selalu bisa mengerti keadaan Anda, Hime-sama,” ujar sang pemuda, teguh.

Meskipun ketulusan pemuda bersurai pirang kotor itu terdengar dari setiap nada yang diucapkannya, satu sisi sang gadis masih menolak kenyataan bahwa setidaknya ada satu orang yang peduli padanya.

Batinnya akan tetap menolak, selama dia masih menjadi bayangan dari sosok sang kakak yang terlalu bersinar.

“Hei,” ujarnya parau. “Sebenarnya aku tidak membenci Onee-sama ….” gadis itu membuat sebuah pengakuan yang membuat Slaine mengerjap dalam keheranan. Namun sang pemuda hanya diam dan memberi kesempatan gadis tersebut untuk melanjutkan.

“Aku hanya benci pada diriku sendiri ….” Kepala _lavender_ itu menunduk hingga beberapa tetes air mata berjatuhan ke atas rok putih yang dikenakannya. “Aku benci pada diriku yang tidak bisa menjadi bintang yang bersinar terang seperti Onee-sama. Aku benci pada diriku yang seperti angin lalu, menerbangkan awan mendung yang menutupi cahaya eksistensi Onee-sama untuk sementara, lalu terhempas dan menyatu bersama udara kemudian menghilang dan dilupakan ….”

Isakan gadis itu semakin terdengar jelas kala ia menyelesaikan pengakuannya dengan kalimat yang membuat Slaine tercengang dan kehilangan kata-kata.

“Aku juga benci pada diriku yang berharap kau akan mengasihiku … padahal aku tahu kalau kau telah mencintai Onee-sama, jauh sebelum aku menyadari perasaanku padamu.”

Lemrina menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menumpahkan air mata lebih banyak. Sedih dan penat yang sudah terlalu lama menyesaki hatinya ia lampiaskan semua melalui buliran kristal bening yang menganak sungai di lekuk wajahnya itu. Hal tersebut berlangsung selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ada tangan lain yang bersedia menampung kesedihan itu dan menyingkirkannya dengan lembut.

Slaine, dengan satu lutut yang bertumpu pada lantai dan kedua tangan yang menangkup wajah adik dari Tuan Putrinya itu tersenyum teduh. Diusapnya perlahan bekas air mata yang masih menjejak di pipi yang merona kemerahan itu sebelum jemarinya menyusuri helaian _lavender_ sang gadis dan berkata. “Anda tahu, Asseylum-hime beruntung memiliki adik seperti Anda … dan Anda pun beruntung karena memiliki kakak seperti Beliau.”

“Slaine ….” gumam Lemrina dengan sepasang safir yang berpendar.

Sang pemuda tersenyum lembut. “Lemrina-hime, saat saya mengatakan bahwa saya ingin selalu bisa memahami Anda … hal tersebut bukanlah dusta belaka,” pemuda itu kemudian menggulung lengan jaketnya hingga ke atas siku dan menampakkan bekas luka lecutan yang tampak samar.

Lemrina tercekat saat melihatnya.

Slaine memejamkan mata sebentar seraya mengulurkan kembali lengan jaketnya, menutup jejak masa lalunya yang kelam. “Sebelum saya ada di sini, saya tinggal di sebuah tempat penampungan yang pemiliknya berperangai kasar,” ia menghela napas dan membuka matanya. “Anda mungkin bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan saya saat itu.”

Gadis berambut _lavender_ itu terdiam dan menunduk. Sementara Slaine melanjutkan kisah masa lalunya.

“Saya selalu mencoba kabur dari tempat itu, namun selalu gagal dan saya kembali dipukuli karena telah membangkang. Namun hari itu … tujuh tahun yang lalu … saya mendapat dua keberuntungan, dan satu kesialan.”

Kedua _emerald_ Slaine tampak menerawang, merangkai kembali imaji peristiwa besar dalam hidupnya yang takkan mungkin ia lupakan. “Keberuntungan pertama, saya akhirnya berhasil kabur. Saya terlalu senang kala itu hingga saya lupa bahwa hari sedang bersalju … dan saya tidak mengenakan alas kaki mau pun penghangat tubuh.”

“Saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan terus berjalan terseok-seok hingga saya tidak bisa lagi merasakan kedua kaki dan tangan saya. Itu adalah satu kesialan yang saya alami. Namun takdir mendatangkan keberuntungan kedua yang menyelamatkan hidup saya,” Slaine melayangkan pandangan pada safir yang sedang menatapnya intens. “Asseylum-hime adalah keberuntungan yang saya dapatkan kala itu. Berkat Beliau, saya ada di sini sekarang,” ujar pemuda tersebut.

“Saya tidak akan berkata bahwa hal yang saya alami itu membuat saya paham betul dengan keadaan Anda—yang merasa diabaikan, yang merasa tidak dicintai—namun yang perlu Anda ketahui, Lemrina-hime, saya tahu bagaimana rasanya disakiti walau hanya sedikit. Untuk itu, Anda tidak perlu khawatir ….”

Pemuda itu pun berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada sang gadis. “Saya yakin, suatu saat nanti, Anda pun akan berjumpa dengan _keberuntungan_ yang membuat Anda merasa dikasihi dan dicintai sepenuh hati, yang membuat masa-masa kelam Anda menjadi bersinar … seperti yang dilakukan Asseylum-hime kepada saya.”

“Apakah _keberuntungan_ ku itu … bukan dirimu, Slaine?” gadis itu bertanya.

Slaine terkekeh pelan. “Pasti ada pemuda lain yang lebih piawai dalam memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Anda, Lemrina-hime,” ujarnya kemudian tersenyum.

Lemrina menghela napas lalu tersenyum lembut untuk pertama kalinya. “Aku mengerti,” katanya. “Dan ini kunci mobilnya. Maaf aku telah menyusahkanmu,” gadis itu pun menyerahkan benda yang seharusnya menjadi topik utama perselisihan mereka pagi ini.

“Oh,” Slaine mengerjap dan bergegas menerima kunci tersebut. “Saya hampir lupa kalau saya harus ke rumah sakit. Mohon maaf atas kecerobohan saya,” ujarnya.

“Hmm ….” Lemrina mengerling. “Kau tidak boleh nyaris melupakan Onee-sama seperti itu, Slaine,” dendangnya. Sang pemuda hanya terkekeh salah tingkah.

“Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, Lemrina-hime.”

Lemrina mengangguk. “Selamat jalan.”

Seiring dengan punggung sang pemuda yang perlahan menjauhinya, dan telapak tangannya yang semula melambai kini tertangkup di depan dada, Lemrina menghela napas lega. Dipandangnya langit-langit yang dihiasi lampu kristal cantik dan ia pun tersenyum.

Satu kesialan, keberuntungan pertama ….

“Kupikir aku harus menyambut _keberuntungan_ keduaku yang akan tiba nanti,” ujarnya seraya menjalankan kursi roda untuk menghampiri para penjaga yang sedang mempersiapkan pesta.

 

**— _END—_**

**Author's Note:**

> heey hahaha~! I finally could write and publish Aldnoah fic again *joyful tears* *no*
> 
> ahem... so, as you can see, I was thinking about the relationship between Slaine, Assey, and ~~Lembiru~~ Lemrina based on their scene in the anime ~~UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU WHY SHE HAD TO KISS HIM WHY WHY WHY *shut up*~~ and I came to this conclusion, claps for meh~! *NO WAY*
> 
> well, this isn't really a conclusion, though, but I could see it clearly(?) that Lemrina actually put certain feeling for Slaine but Slaine doesn't want to give up his feeling for Assey anyway ~~ALL HAIL SLAINEASSEY!~~ besides... ugh... I kinda hate to admit it(?) but... their scene ~~before Lemrina kissed Slaine to transfer her aldnoah power~~ was quite touching... and I cried for real *okay*
> 
> and so, I believe if Lemrina ~~despite being a btchy like dat~~ is actually a good girl who takes the wrong path of life... *okay what is this*  
>  I do hope she will change her drama-queen-behaviour as the show continues  
>  ~~and she will leave my beloved SlaineAssey alone~~
> 
> okay, that's all from me. any feedback is very welcome /o/
> 
> grins, MegumareHikaru.


End file.
